Treat her Right
by Nyre The Black Rose
Summary: Parker comes to Booth to ask about how to keep a girl. It has been suggested I add another chapter from Bones POV so here it is. I am considering add POV's from others was well. We'll see.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot. Parker is sixteen and is asking Booth about girls.

***********************************

Parker walked into the living room and saw his Dad sitting on the couch watching TV. It was a Sunday morning they had just returned from mass, as usual his step mother was at the Jeffersonian working. She and his father had worked out an agreement. On Sunday's if they were not working a case she went to the lab to work while they went to mass. She always stayed three hours and would be home in about an hour. If he was going to get an answer to the question he so desired he needed to ask his Father as soon as possible.

"Dad."

"Yes, Parker."

"I know you wanted to watch the game but I have an important question I need to ask you before Bones gets here."

Immediately interested and concerned he turned off the TV and turned to his son. "Of course you can Parker, you can ask me anything. Shoot," he was worried this would be the time Parker was going to ask for more information about sex. He had asked Bones for more scientific and psychological information concerning female cycles so he might give a better view of both sides of the coin without any guessing. He hoped he was ready.

"Well I know…" Parker started to look embarrassed.

Booth had the feeling he might bolt and didn't want Parker to go through what he had. He wanted to make sure Parker had all the information he needed to make good choices. He wanted to make this talk easier on him. "Parker I know you know some things about the birds and bees, but there is more you want to know right?"

"Yeah Dad. Your right I know about the sex part, but I have listened to both you and Bones and I know I want to wait until I find someone I love as much as you love Bones. I know at one time you loved Mom and you guy's couldn't keep it together. I don't really want to know why; I just want to know when I find the right one how do I keep her like you keep Bones? "

Booth was amazed, not just the fact he understood where Parker was coming from, Parker had experienced first hand. He lived what happened when you had sex with someone you didn't love as much as he loved Bones. Yeah, Parker knew he loved Rebecca, but he also knew he didn't love her like he loved Bones. What had amazed him was that Parker told him Bones had given him the same advice. Even after all these years it was still a surprise when Bones had chosen him and to believe in monogamy after all. He gave his son an encouraging look and Parker continued.

"I think if I understand how you have kept Bones I can understand what real love is."

"Parker first I want you to be sure you know I did love your Mother, I really did. It just wasn't right for us to stay together. It wasn't right for us or you, and you are the most important person in our lives. Later I met Bones; there was something about her that was perfect for me. That's why you need to find that one special one meant for just for you. The other thing you have to do is make a commitment to her. You have to know that she is deserving of the time you will take. Then you need to take as much time as it takes to get her. Forever's just another word that you hear young lovers say. I know it may be old fashioned, but I still believe love stays when the strong winds blow even when it hurts, don't let go. You've got to treat her right, understand that she's your woman and you're her man. Tell her that you need her like the desert needs the rain and if you treat her right, show her you care when you need her she'll be there. Like an island in the storm, a beacon in the night."

Booth looked at the clock and seeing Bones would soon be home and wanted to continue this conversation he said "Parker lets continue this in your room." They walked into the room. Booth settled into the only chair and Parker on the bed. Booth continued "a good woman isn't easy to find, at least not the faithful and the loving kind. If you don't hold her tight she'll slip right through your hands. Love gives more than it takes so be willing for her sake to stand by her when the strong winds blow even when it hurts, don't let go. She I'll be your best friend and your lover, so if you want to keep her and take good care of her. Do you understand Parker?"

"Yeah Dad I think I see why you treat Bones they way you do, she's really special to you isn't she?"

Both of them were so engrossed in their conversation they did not notice they had a new listener. Not finding Booth in the living room or kitchen she walked down the hall to see if he was talking a nap. Passing Parker's room she heard them talking. She didn't want to interrupt. Turning and starting to walk back down the hall she when was stopped by Booth's next words.

"If you treat her right, show her you care when you need her, she'll be there like an island in the storm, a beacon in the night. If you love her treat her right son. Just always remember to treat her right."

Wanting to hold what Booth said inside her heart and not wanting them to know she had over heard she left for the kitchen to start lunch. Once it was made she called them to lunch. They both came to the table talking about the latest hockey scores and sat down. Lunch was the usual family affair. Each held thoughts of their own.

POV Parker: Wow Dad really loves Bones more than I thought. I hope I find someone like that.

POV Booth: I'm glad I had that conversation with Parker. I hope he waits until he finds someone like Bones. She really is like clean rain in the desert.

POV Brennan: Every time I hear Booth talk about his love for me I want to cry. How did someone as damaged by life become so deserving? He is such a wonderful father. Tonight he was finally going to get the gift I have always wanted to give but not been able to. He was going to be a father again.

********************************

The inspiration for this was "Treat Her Right" - Saywer Brown

Yeah, I said Parker was sixteen so for my purposes Booth would be in his early 40's and Brennan in her late 30's, not too late for a child they both have been wanting.

Kitty would like to see how you liked this.


	2. If Tomorrow Never Comes

Forgot the Disclaimer again so here it is: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This was supposed to be a one shot then I was asked why didn't I have Parker ask Bones too? It sounded like a good idea so here it is. We will just have to see where it goes from here.

**********************************************

Tell Her - Parker asks Bones

She was sitting at her desk drinking some tea. She really missed her cafine but the very minute she knew she was pregnant she started doing all the things recommended. It brought a smile to her face every time she remembered his shock replaced by his beautiful smile when she told him. They had spent several hours googeling pregnancy sites for information. She was lost in thought when she heard Parker's voice.

"Hey Bones ya got a minute? I need to ask you a question."

"Sure Parker come in. Have a seat," she said indicating the couch. She sat down beside him and asked "what do you need to know Parker, is it for school?"

"No, yesterday I was talking to Dad and I asked him I wanted to know when I found the right girl how do I keep her like he keeps you? "

Interested in hearing if Parker understood what Booth had meant she asked him "what did you Father say?"

"There was a lot but I guess for me it kinda boiled down to love gives more than it takes so be willing to stand by her even when it hurts and don't let go. She I'll be your best friend and your lover, so if you want to keep her take good care of her. I he was talking about you and him, but I don't understand how he did it. What did he do that made you feel he treated you right?"

She gave his question some careful consideration. There were so many examples she could give, but which ones would make her point. Even after all this time sometimes her people skills failed her. She finally decided to use examples. "Parker do you remember anything about the time the gravedigger buried me underground in a car with Jack?"

"Yeah I remember a little bit, I was around 6 so I really only know what little you and Dad have talked about since then, and I know its not something either of you like to talk about."

"Your right but during that time and shortly there after I had time to think and I did come to some conclusions. When you find that certain person think what would happen if you never woke up in the morning? Would she ever doubt the way you felt about her in your heart? Will she know how much you loved her? Did you try in every way to show her every day that she's was the only one? If your time on earth was through and she must face the world without you would the love you gave her in the past be enough to last  
If tomorrow never came?"

"I understand why you thought about that at the time. You were trapped underground. You and Dad were still not together, well not in the way you should have been. But I have to admit at my age it's hard to think about tomorrow never coming."

"I understand at your age you think you are invincible, but Parker you are also not of an age where you should be considering a relationship of a permanent nature. I thought you were gathering information for the future."

"Yeah I guess I am I just got a little distracted. Bones has Dad always made sure you knew he loved you? Did you know how he felt that time they faked his death"

She had to stop and think. That time was still hard for her to think about. She often thought about the other many times in their life where she would have felt safer if she had known, but she had kept them to herself. Could she make Parker understand how those times had affected their relationship? Should she tell him? She decided yes. "Parker you and I have never talked about that time and there have been others. It is still a difficult time for me to talk about them, but I will try and see if I can help you understand. The time I thought your father was dead I thought I would face the world without him. I truly thought I would not be able to survive. When he came back I was angry and hurt. Now I know the anger and hurt came from the fact that at the time I was just beginning to learn how I felt, but then I thought he really did not care about me or my feelings. I have since learned that was not true, but much pain and suffering for both of us could have been avoided. I have lost loved ones in my life who never knew how much I loved them. Now I live with the regret that my true feelings for them never were revealed. When your Father and I decided to become romantically involved we made a promise to say each day how much we mean to each other. To avoid that circumstance where there's no second chance to tell each how we feel. Every day I tell your Father I love him beyond words. Sometimes we ask each other if our time on earth were through and we had to face the world alone is the love we gave each other in the past enough to last. Then we make sure in all the ways possible the love we give now is enough to last if tomorrow never comes." Just then a thought came to her. "Parker I had to learn how to give and take that kind of love. You experienced it from infancy. You have always been secure in the fact your Father and Mother love you, but do you know how much I love you too? I know I don't always show it, sometimes I don't know how. However, I want you to know I think of you as my child, and you will truly be this new baby's brother not a half brother. In this family we don't do anything by halves."

"Thanks Bones, I know you love me, but it's nice to hear. I think I understand what you are saying. I need to show the person I love that I love her in many ways. It sounds like telling her is an important part of that showing."

Just then there was a knock on the door frame. Booth entered. "Hey here are my three favorite people. How about we go get some lunch?" He had heard the end of her conversation with Parker and would ask her tonight if there was anything she would like him to know about it. He doubted it, those two often kept secret from him. Looking at her he was reminded he needed to make sure he told her tonight how grateful he was and loved and treasured her. He had a lot to be thankful for, Bones, Parker and now their new miracle.

*************************************

This chapter was inspired by "If Tomorrow Never Comes" – Garth Brooks.

I have a hard time writing for Bones POV. I really don't know why. Please let me know what you think. Love it, hate it??


	3. Parker Talks To Angela

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I have decided to have Parker get a point of view on love or how keep a girl once you have found her from several POV's. We'll just have to see how they go.

Chapter 3 Parker Talks to Angela

Returning to the lab after lunch Parker went in search of his Aunt Angela. She was one of his favorite non-squint people. Yeah he knew his Dad said she was a squint, but he never thought of her that way. To him she had always been an artist. When he was younger and had to stay in the lab when Bones and his Dad went out on a case she was the one who provided him with paints and paper. She was the one who painted his face. She was the one who painted all the murals in his room as he grew older. No she wasn't a squint, but she had been some what of a free sprit before she married Uncle Jack. The road to their current happiness had been long and arduous, but they had made it and were now as happy as Bones and his Father. He wanted to know how Angela thought they had gotten there and what had mage her finally stay.

Walking over to her office and peering inside he saw her working at her desk. "Hey Aunt Angela, how's it goin?"

"Just fine Parkster, what are your doing here?"

"I was talking to Bones and Dad came to take us all to lunch. Hey I wanted to ask you a question do you have the time?"

"Well that depends on the amount of time you need for an answer, but I'm pretty sure since I don't have anything really pressing Brennan won't mind. Come on sit down What can I do ya for?"

"Well you know I'm old enough to start seriously thinking about girls and I was wondering…"

"Hey Parkster, there is no way at sixteen you are ready for a serious girlfriend. I am sure neither your Father nor Brennan would approve of it either. So if its advice on how to get a serious girl friend I am bowing out."

"No, no I understand about that and I not getting a girlfriend right niow. I am just interested in gathering some facts. You know how Bones is, gather the facts so you can make an informed decision when the time arises."

"Your right I can hear her saying that very thing. So what is it you want to know? I'll try to help if I can, but don't expect me to help you get a serious girl at your age."

"Ok. I want to know things have not always been smooth sailing between you and Uncle Jack. I remember your first wedding being called off, but I never knew why. Then there was a very long period before you got back together. Obviously you decided you were still in love with each other, how?"

"Parker without going into a lot of detail lets just say at the time your Uncle Jack and I decided not to get married we had a lot of unresolved issues. One of the major ones was trust. I didn't trust him and he didn't trust me. At the time it was sad for me to realize all we had was a sexual relationship. I was so confused I really thought we had connected on a deeper level. Don't get me wrong sex is a very important part of any relationship but not the most important part. Until we realized we weren't able to trust each other we didn't know that the only thing holding us together was sex. Now here is the problem when sex is the only thing holding you together, it gets boring. Yeah I said it gets boring. You have to work so much harder to keep a relationship together when sex is the only glue. Love is much stronger."

"I don't think I understand. All of my friends, those having sex any way, say that's what their relationship is all about. It is the only thing either of them cares about. You are telling me there is more aren't you."

"Parker have you talked to your Dad and Brennan about being in love? If you were to look in a dictionary under the word love you would find their picture. You remember your Father was devoted to Brennan years before they got together, so was she."

"Yeah I did talk to them, but I am a product of Bones education. I am doing as much research as I can so I will be prepared when the time finally comes and I meet the right girl. So why is love so much more important than sex?"

Look at his earnest face she decided to answer him honestly, just as Brennan would want her to. "Well sex can be a real high. It can be something you want to repeat over and over again with numerous people. However, it loses its meaning outside of love. Outside of love it just becomes a way of satisfying, and I can't believe I'm saying this, satisfying a biological urge. It's easy to leave each other because there is no connection or commitment. Love makes the difference. Love makes you want to stay with that person no matter what is going on in your life or theirs. True love is like super glue; once the two halves are put together nothing can break them."

"Ok so I get the love over just plain sex but how do you define love?"

"Let me put it this way. While I'm no poet and I know it, I don't use five dollar words.  
This might not sound like much compared to all the pretty things you've heard.  
Here's how I'd explain it since you brought it up. It sure won't sound like anybody else's version of love. Have you ever jumped in the car just before dark? Buy an ice cream and see how far you can drive before it melts? That's how love should make you feel inside. How about when there's a cow in the road and you swerve to the left, your heart skips a beat and it scares you to death and you laugh until you cry, that's how a true love should make you feel inside. Does that help?"

"Wow, that's not anything I thought I would ever hear from you. I always thought you would talk about beautiful art and the emotion it brings up or a beautiful sunset something like that."

"Yeah, those can be part of it, but to me it's the rush that is best. It's the rush I get every time I see Jack look at me in that certain way that still makes my stomach curl. It's the butterflies I get when he kisses that certain spot only he knows. It's also the way his eyes light when he sees me or knows I have planned something special just for him."

Parker watched her as a dreamy look over took her face. He had seen that look before on his Dad and Bones, on his Mother and Brent. He was beginning to think that might be the look of true love. As he walked pass the Platform he noticed his Father and Bones. They were standing next to the latest set of remains, but there was something there he had missed before. As they talked about the case, they looked directly into each others eyes. He noticed they eliminated the outside world, and Dad had the back of his hand resting against Bones abdomen. His new sister or brother was already loved as much as he was and more than any other child he had ever known.

That's How Your Love Makes Me Feel

Mark Barnes Tray Bruce

*****************************************

It has also been suggested that I write more about Bones pregnancy here, but I'm not sure I want to. This supposed to be about Parker learning the ins and outs of love, and keeping love, not about a baby. Lately I have been playing with the idea of a story about the pregnancy taking place in the same time frame.

What do you think? Mix and match, or keep separate?

Inspiration for this chapter is: That's how your love makes me feel inside – Diamond Rio – Mark Barnes & Tray Bruce

Magic


	4. Parker Talks To Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 4 Parker talks to Jack

Making his way over to his Uncle Jack's bug station Parker was intent on asking him how he had survived his break up with his Aunt and finally convinced her to come back to him again. It was well know in his family that it had been Uncle Jack that had finally worn her down. He knew that other than his parents their love affair was one for the ages. He would watch them when they though no one else was. While his parents where more conservative in their public displays of affection, his Aunt and Uncle were always looking and touching each other. In fact he knew the only thing his Uncle Jack loved more than bugs and slime was his Aunt.

"Hey Uncle Jack got a minute?"

"Yeah Park I was wondering when you'd get to me." At his look Jack continued "Angela told me you were asking questions about love. So what are you looking for, 'cause if it's the birds and the bees bit you'd better get that from the g-man."

"No, no I know that particular lesson. Dad gave me the embarrassed version and Bones filled in all the missing pieces," he laughed. "No my question is more _psychological in nature_."

"Well I'm no Sweets but I'll try, what do you want to know?"

"Well even though I was young at the time I remember when you and Aunt Angela's first wedding didn't go through. I remember you were very sad. A few years later you two got back together how did you manage all that time?"

"Wow you are really asking the hard questions aren't you. I wish I could say it was easy but it really wasn't. We had some real trust issues. All I can say about that is never marry someone you can't trust. You know your father and Dr. B trust each other like no one I have ever seen. They have had to trust each other with their lives, friendship; you; even finally their love for each other. That kind of trust is special and doesn't come along very often. Most of us mere mortals have to settle for the kind of trust that simply says I love you enough to know you will never hurt me."

"The other big thing we had to get over was the hurt you know at the time there was a song that has always reminded me of how I was able to put it behind me. I always keep it here to listen to when ever I think the fight isn't worth the battle. Come here let me play it for you:

Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye

And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance

Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all

And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance

As the music came to and end Jack looked at Parker and continued: "that dance was a pain we both needed to go through. Sometimes it is the absence of love that shows you its beauty. During that time we both were able to come to an understanding of what we truly wanted in out of our future. I learned that I needed to have more than a physical relationship, I needed commitment. Angela learned she needed to live in more than just the moment of her life. It might seem corny kid but together we learned a new dance. One that was slower and much fuller in meaning. We don't miss any chances to dances any more. Does that help?"

"Yeah Uncle Jack in a weird way I think it does." Just them he heard his Mom call, "Yeah Mom I'm coming." Leaving the platform he thought about all the things he had learned that day. As he joined his Dad and Mom he heard them talking quietly to each other.

"Booth I really want to keep the pregnancy a secret for a while longer. I just want it to be a family secret we can share for awhile."

"I know Bones but we can't keep it from them for ever you are going to start showing and they will guess. I did tell Rebecca though. Since parker knows I didn't want to make it seem like some big secret he had to keep from his Mother."

"What did Rebecca say," she asked in a concerned tone. Even though they were married she was still often anxious when ever they talked about Rebecca as if some how she might reach into their lives and pull it apart.

He heard the concern in her voice and pulled her into a strong loving embrace "she said congratulations; it was time you got to experience the same joy she did in giving birth to Parker."

AS he walked behind them Parker was again amazed at his parents. He marveled at the fact he had been lovingly raised by a Mother a Father and a Step-Mother. All of whom had shone him different types of love. Now if he could just learn to use it in his life.

***********************************

Yeah this was a little corny but it is one of my favorite song and it did seem to fit the things that happened to Jack and Angela after the wedding was called off.

This chapter was inspired by "The Dance" – performed by Garth Brooks – Lyrics Tony Arata

As always please let Kitty know how you feel.


	5. The Puzzle of Love

Disclaimer: Even after all this time I still don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I don't think even Hodgins has enough money to own these characters given the latest ratings. Go Team Bones!!!!!

Chapter 5 The Puzzle of Love

After dinner Parker was in his room doing some research. In his science class they had been discussing reproduction and there had been a few questions the instructor had glossed over that had him concerned. One of his fellow classmates had asked about the length of time an egg could remain viable in the ovary without developing birth defects. The instructor's comment had been the question was not germane to the current discussion and if she really wanted the answer to that question she needed to research it.

So here he was. He found the research difficult as it was limited but he did find some results. He found his concerns for her safety and her ability to carry the baby to full term were well founded. It seemed given her age it had been a miracle she even conceived naturally at all. He was sure they had not opted for any fertility intervention or they would have done it at an earlier age for both of them. It was likely the baby would not survive past her first months of pregnancy, to say nothing about birth defects. How would it physically affect her? How would it affect them? Could they accept whatever happened and live with the pain and loss it would leave in its wake? She had demonstrated over all the years he had known her she had the ability to rationalize her feelings, but did that mean she could deal with the loss this might bring. Could he, could his father? The fear for all of them was getting to him. He needed to talk to her and now. He knew she was working on her newest book and he was not supposed to interrupt her unless it was important, but he felt this qualified as important.

"Bones," he asked softly as he knocked on the door jamb waiting for her response to his knock.

"Yes Parker"

"Can I come in and talk to you about something? I know you are working but it is really important and it's something my Dad either can't or won't be able to answer."

Thinking it was a question about his school work she indicated he should come in and sit down. "What is it you need Parker, help with some school work?"

"Well I suppose I could lie and tell you yes I need help with my biology but I don't think you'd believe me."

"Ok Parker but remember our deal. Most of your sex education you are to get from your Father, you aren't supposed to ask me."

"Yeah I remember, but this isn't about sex, well it is but it isn't. Look we are studying reproduction in biology and something's were brought up and I had to research them. Since they might affect you and our family and are quite, well scary actually, I wanted to know if I can talk to you about them. Dad really won't have the answers to these questions."

"You are probably right Parker and I might not either but if I don't Cam probably will so what is your question?"

"We have been studying about chromosomes and how they work. A question was asked about why there is an increase in genetic diseases in older women; the instructor said it wasn't germane to the discussion and to look it up at home. I did and now I am confused."

"Go on Parker so far I don't understand your confusion."

"I guess given the scientific evidence I don't understand why you and Dad are so excited about this baby. Dad would say it's really not any of my business, but the information I found says not only is it dangerous for a baby but it is dangerous for you too. So I guess I want to know, you don't have any religious reason against abortion and this puts your life in danger, so why do it?"

"First of all you are probably right your Father would say it is none of your business, and it truly is not. However, I will answer your questions if I can. Your Father and I did not intentionally decide to wait until this late in our lived to have a child. In fact at one time we had even decided to have a child together before we became a couple. However, obviously it did not happen. We have waited all this time for life to come to us, and now it has. At your age it is hard to see a baby as more than an egg and sperm, just some chromosomes that have randomly come together to make another human. At one time that is all it was for me and not something I really wanted or needed to experience for a rewarding life. While our life has always been complete with just you, this new life whatever he or she brings is welcomed too. Parker I think I can have the definitive answer for you on Wednesday. I have a doctor's appointment for my first ultrasound. I want you to be there."

Wednesday morning "Bones are you sure you want Parker at your ultrasound? Isn't kinda personal and just between us?"

"You are right it is personal, but it is a family thing and Parker is family. Trust me Booth he needs to be there. They are only going to do the ultrasound today and the only thing exposed will be my stomach. He sees more exposed skin on a girl in a bikini. Let's go."

The room was small but there was room for all of them. The technician coming into the room said "looks like we have a full house. Mom, Dad and I assume this is the big brother. Well let's get started shall we? Before we begin do you want to know the sex of your baby?"

Booth and Brennan both said yes at the same time. This has surprised Parker. He thought his Dad would have wanted to be surprised.

The technician applied the cold gel to Brennan's stomach and began to move the wand over the area. Reaching up to the top she turned a dial and the room was filled with a strong steady rapid whooshing sound. "That's your baby's heat beat," said the tech. All three looked at each other in amazement and immediately turned at her next words. "There she is."

Booth reached for Bones hand and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "A girl Bones, we got us a baby Bones, Bones."

"Booth it is we have a baby girl. Are you happy" she asked with tears shining in her eyes.

"Bones the only thing that has ever made me happier than I am at this minute was the day you agreed to marry me. I love you my beautiful Bones."

Parker watched with tears shinning in his eyes, he finally had all the pieces to the picture. This was true love. On their own each had told him a piece of the puzzle that lead to this one moment in time.

His Dad's piece had taught him love gives more than it takes so be willing for her sake to stand by her when the strong winds blow even when it hurts, don't let go. She I'll be your best friend and your lover, so if you want to keep her and take good care of her.

His Bones' piece had taught him if your time on earth was through and she must face the world without you would the love you gave her in the past be enough to last if tomorrow never comes?

His Aunt Angela's piece had taught him the excitement of love. Have you ever jumped in the car just before dark? Buy an ice cream and see how far you can drive before it melts? That's how love should make you feel inside. How about when there's a cow in the road and you swerve to the left, your heart skips a beat and it scares you to death and you laugh until you cry, that's how a true love should make you feel inside.

His Uncle Jack's piece had taught him about reaching for every rainbow and the value of the dance. Now I'm glad I didn't know, the way it all would end. The way it all would go. Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain But I'd have had to miss the dance.

Later that evening looking at the ultrasound of his baby sister Parker knew this was the solution to life's ever evolving puzzle, love. Each piece enriched the pieces it attached to. How or when a piece entered the circle didn't matter. Some pieces would interlock and stay together forever. Some would only touch around the edges and move on to other pieces. But it was his baby sister and all the other baby brother and sisters before her, each one their own piece of the puzzle, that made love possible. Giving the picture of his sister a light kiss he placed her gently in his wallet.

Elizabeth's first picture stayed in Parker's wallet until the day his own son came to him and asked about the true secrets of love. He drew out the well worn picture of Parker Jr.'s Aunt and began the story of the puzzle.

Without me even knowing Kitty led me to this end. It seems she thinks Parker has a good understanding about the puzzle that is life and love and it seems fit somehow to let him go on and discover the rest without us watching him.

I hope you like this as much as I did.

~Love Byre~


	6. Authors Note

Just wanted to give a great big thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read and send on your thoughts about this story to me.

I am Sorry I have not given each and every one of you the thanks you rightly deserve. It was not until recently it came to my attention a personal response was as appreciated by you as your review was to me. Having come from other fan fiction sites where my response was not needed or even desired it is refreshing to come here and find the winds of change blow fresh and clean.

So here is my THANK YOU TO ALL and I promise to try and respond to each and everyone of you in the future. Please Enjoy!

Nyre


End file.
